Aespugic
|Currently2 = Evicted |Votes2 = 5 |Place2 = 11th |HOHs2 = 0 |Nominations2 = 1 (Week 2) |Vetos2 = 1 (Day 7) |Days2 = 14 |BBC2 = 1 (Week 4)}} Aespugic 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 9 and was also cast as a houseguest for Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 9 ''Retrieved pre-season. 'How do you feel making it into BB9? ' - What I feel about making it to BB9 makes an EXPLOSION OF CONFETTI POP INSIDE OF ME! It makes me feel like I'm gonna be apart of the REAL show! The only thing that matters is the opportunity to BE APART of this Big Brother. 'Describe yourself in 3 words. ' - I would describe myself as intelligent, sensitive (like Big Meech) & Weak. 'If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? ' - If I could take one thing in the house, it would obviously be my stuffed Pug because I think it would be an icon in the house like Pablo but without the rude owner, y'know what I mean? 'Who's your favorite player from the real Big Brother? ' - My favorite real life Big Brother player WAS Vanessa from BB17 but now it's Cody (or Jess) because they have placed THE FIRST BIG BROTHER LATINO WINNER IN 2ND PLACE by winning THE AMAZING RACE! (Ah, that rhymed), he is also VERY fit because he trained for the Marine Army and he got in! He barely has emotion inside him like me. 'Your biggest fears? ' - My biggest fears are blood, heights, and the dark because blood? I would NOT like to see a red liquid coming out of someone's body and losing blood will make you die. Why heights? It's because being somewhere VERY high will give me goosebumps and I hate the feeling of falling down. Why dark? It's because something could pop out in the corner of your eye and scare you or kill you. 'Are you excited? ' - I am DEFINITELY excited because this opportunity is the one and only opportunity to be in something a lot better than the Peak Precision Studios' Big Brother and it could let the shyness out of me and actually make me stand up tall and be confident. Bio Theh entered the Big Brother house with a hope to make it far in the game, hopefully enough to win. He was a very targeted player. Immediately being nominated week 1, he was forced to win the BOTB to remain safe. Thankfully for him, he won and gained safety along with dethroning the HOH. However, he failed to win the following HOH and BOTB which lead to his departure and placement of 15th. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. '''How excited are you to be cast for BBR? 10 because im soooo skinny. What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? i will boost up my social skills and shit like that. What three words describe you the best and why? skinny thicc goddess because im sooooooo those words! Who would you love to play with this season? twists and getting in fights. Anything else you'd like to add? im skinny. Bio Pug was one of the thirteen returning houseguests chosen to return for Big Brother: Redemption. Upon entering the game, Pug was encouraged to make an improvement over their previous gameplay. Due to this, Pug began trying to socialize with a variety of more players. This benefited him week 1 when both Sinner Raven and PlushGarrett123 kept him off the block. Plus, to add onto this, he won his first ever POV during week 1's double eviction. Unfortunately when Horror Pop won HOH during week 2, he was dead set on nominating threats like Pug and social player/pawn, Diorbarbie. After failing to win the POV competition, Pug was once again put into the minority and easily evicted with 5 votes to evict against Bielof2. He placed 11th but however made no progress week wise from his previous gameplay. Host Opinion I never honestly had a severely strong opinion on Pug. During Big Brother 9, he came off very secretive and kinda a minority-based player. It was super easy for the house to get him out once he was properly nominated and kept there. I do feel if he worked better on his social game and placed himself in better positions he could of lasted longer. Big Brother: Redemption wasn't too different. While he did win his first ever POV, he underestimated other people's perception of him, thus making it easy for him to be evicted.. again. His social game could of been MUCH better. However none the less, great game Pug! Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He is the only 15th placer to win a competition. *He has a equal amount of Have and Have-nots. *He is the first male to win BOTB. **Ironically it was his only competition he won. Category:15th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:BBR Houseguests Category:11th Place